So, I'm in Slytherin?
by Sirious Girl
Summary: The granddaughter of Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts for the first time, but when the Sorting Hat makes an outrageous decision everything is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1: That Bloody Hat

Chapter 1: That Bloody Hat

So, I'm in Slytherin? What's the big idea anyway? I mean sure I am the granddaughter of Harry Potter (boy-who-lived; the chosen one; boy-who-won) but it is more than 50 years after that bloody war and besides, Heroe Malfoy's son Greg has been put in it too and since his grandfather joined are side in the war and all...

OH WHO AM I BLOODY KIDDING?

I, Genevra Potter (Ev for short please) have been put into SLYTHERIN. ME, THE GRYFFINDOR'S HERO OWN GODFORSAKEN GRANDDAUGHTER HAS BEEN PUT IN SLYTHERIN!!! I hate that bloody hat.

Seriously, that hat must die because it ruined my life. Want to know how, eh? Well I walked up to the stool like a good little first year should, completely confident I'd be in Gryffindor, then the hat just whips out this little speech:

_Ahh, another generation in the Potter family has come to Hogwarts. Great family you have m'dear: noble, courageous, victorious and of course all Gryffindors. I'd like to add those qualities to another house. A house who, while equally great as Gryffindor, has been lost for all these years. Yes, yes, Ms. Potter you shall be in SLYTHERIN!_

And that is when my life ended. You should have seen the reaction the Great Hall started in. Headmistress McGonagall she nearly fainted! And Hagrid, whose quite reached a ripe old age now, he jumped up and shouted: It's an outrage. I couldn't agree more, it's a bloody outrage! So, anyway, after the necessary five minutes of pure and utter shock I walked over to the Slytherin table who regarded me quite oddly- mixture of hate, shock, and I don't' know what else- and, Thank Dumbledore, Greg Malfoy put his arm around me and assured me everything would be fine.

Of course, it's going to be fine. Really it's going to be completely and totally 100 fine. I mean sure, I am the daughter of James Potter II and Morena Lupin; Granddaughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, but that is no reason that this won't be fine.

OH THIS IS NOT WORKING!

It's going to be terrible, horrific, awful, blood and guts. I must Owl home and plead to be home schooled or I must beg the hat to change its mind or I'll just have to commit suicide. All those are nice alternate options because I cannot be in bloody Slytherin. Seriously, I cannot. I've only been in it five minutes and already Natasha Weasley, my best friend in the whole word, has been looking at me differently, as though I've been hiding something these past 11 years. Oh yes, Natty love, I have been harboring my secret love for all things Slytherin since day one and now it's finally come out. Does she honestly think I'm like that? Some friendship we have I suppose.

Yes, well I think I've made my decision I'll have to kill myself. I mean its bad enough Natty has been giving me odd looks, well not just not the entire Hogwarts population but who can really blame then? A Potter in Slytherin? unheard of, anyway I also just found at the Slytherin sleep in dungeons. Yes, no plush and warm Gryffindor common room like I've been hearing about all these years, it's the dungeons for me. I suppose they could be somewhat nice though, I mean many Slytherin's are quite wealthy they'd only want the best right?

WRONG, EV, WRONG!

Agh, all Slytherin's are pureblood snots and they probably love dungeons all cold and evil like. Do I seem like a cold and evil like type of girl? Oh, Dumbledore and Merlin I hope not. You know who does though? ALL MY NEW ROOMATES! I'm going to be murdered in my sleep I just know it. 50 years of wanting revenge and here's there chance to seize it. Kill the innocent Potter. Ahh, well I do suppose they'd be doing me a bit of favor. I am quite woozy with blood so maybe its best someone else kill me because I will never be able to handle suicide properly.

That Greg Malfoy is off his rocker I tell you, how can he think this will be fine? It's only going to end in tears I am sure of it. More sure than I've ever been of anything, even being put in Gryffindor and I was pretty dam sure of that! Bloody hat has got to go. _I'd like to add those qualities to another house._ I'd like to rip that hat to shreds! Codswallop me in Slytherin- forget Greg Malfoy that hat is off its rocker. If it was ever on it, it does talk. But, hey I mine as well join the club and go bonkers to if I want to survive this horrid horrid mess. Besides, I'd fit in more.

AGH I CAN'T DO THIS!

I am too bloody sane to be in this place. I need an escape I do, sleep would be nice but I am to afraid of that you know I am having second thoughts on dying… for now. Anyway, I need some chocolate that's what I need. I am sure a nice walk down to the kitchens for a smidge would be nice. My dad already told me how, although I am sure he thought he was telling this to a future Gryffindor, not a future Slytherin. Nonetheless, I need it now more than ever! I need chocolate or I will simply perish.

Alright then it's decided. I am going to get chocolate and that hat. Then, I will return and consider sleeping in the dormitory… if the girls haven't ripped my bed to shreds yet. Oi, what a life I've got. Bloody insane I tell you. Anyway, goodbye for now diary love.

**A/N: Hope you liked it... REVIEW please!!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Love the Hufflepuff

Chapter 2: I love the Hufflepuff

Well, what a night I had. I went and got some chocolate and came back late enough so that all the girls were already asleep. Thank Merlin and Dumbledore. I did have to wake up extra early so I could shower and dress without any incidents, bloody disaster this is. I mean really I am going to spend 7 bloody years in this joint going to bed at 12 and waking at 4. I suppose I could bring the dark baggy eye look back, if it was ever here to begin with.

Oi this is just insane. Insane, insane, bloody insane. The total Slytherin conversations I've had is up to a grand bloody total of one, with Greg that is. I am too afraid to talk to the rest they might murder me. I have thoroughly over wanting to die… just want to run away maybe to Romania. I best be going down to breakfast before the rest of the Slytherin lot comes into the common room.

NO WONDER I AM NOT IN GRYFFINDOR. BLOODY COWARD I AM!

Well, breakfast was interesting. I scarfed down my bacon and eggs as fast as humanely possible and tried to make a run for it. However, I failed miserably. That bloody Greg Malfoy grabbed my arm as I was bolting for the doors and insisted I sit with him. I, of course, did not want to forfeit my one ally in my house so I grudgingly walked by his side and watched as he devoured more food than I'd ever seen a person do. We talked lightly, but I was distracted my all the beady Slytherin eyes darting towards me every few seconds… not to mention the fact that the post was coming soon and I am sure their will be a howler from every member of the Potter family.

The strangest thing is happening right now. Somebody is waving at me, and yes I'm sure it's at me because I checked behind me twice. It's someone from the Hufflepuff table to… a girl and she's walking over. I nudged Greg to show him and he said that it was Leah Longbottom… she's Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood's granddaughter Grandpa and Grandma are quite close with them. Anyway, she's walking over. I hope she won't say anything mean, especially since me and Natty seem to be on the outs now.

SHE'S ALMOST HERE. OH MERLIN AND DUMBLEDORE!

It's official. I love Leah Longbottom she is the most wonderful person ever. Look at this conversation:

Leah Longbottom: Hey, you're Ev Potter right?

Me: Er, yes that's me.

LL: Hey. It's really nice to meet you, I'm Leah Longbottom by the way.

Me: Nice to meet you too.

LL: I am in Hufflepuff.

Me: And I'm in Slytherin.

LL: I am so bloody worried what my grandparents and parents will think… bunch of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, the lot of them. Of course, I come along and BAM! I'm a Hufflepuff.

Me: Thank Merlin and Dumbledore I'm not alone. I am so scared as well, practically 8 generation of Potter's in Gryffindor and I am in Slytherin. It's so awful.

LL: That's why I came over, I want you to know you're not alone.

Me: Thanks a lot. Would you like to hang out sometime?

LL: That would be simply wonderful. (This is when Greg nudged me in the ribs to introduce him.)

Me: Sorry, my manners seem to be misplaced. This is Greg Malfoy, he's my good friend.

LL: Nice to meet you… I've heard a lot about you and your family.

Greg: Hopefully good things? (He's still nervous about his family's stained reputation.)

LL: Very good. Anyway, I must dash nice to meet you both. See you soon.

She is so nice, the conversation was almost to cliché to believe, I mean really… WHO IS THAT BLOODY NICE! Greg and I were quite dumfounded after that, she was quite an odd but very great person. Well, if there was ever a need for a dance moment it was now however, I doubt my fellow housemates know how to appreciate a dance moment. Natty does, but she is off canoodling with George Thomas… probably laughing about me. Not that I can really blame her, I am the laughingstock of the wizarding world right now, no doubt. It's probably all over the papers. **POTTER IN SLYTHERIN**, what a nice headline. I am going to bloody puke, Greg said I look quite green. Just showing house spirit, Greg love. Alright where is the godforsaken bathroom in this place.

I ran off to the loo to find a suitable puke place and I was watching my breakfast come back up when all off a sudden this girl came in crying. I told her I understood the need for a good cry but could she please use another stall when I noticed she was a ghost! I told her I was sorry right away but she kept bloody screaming until she got a good look at me Then she started simpering… 'oh so you're the girl they're talking about. Ev Potter? The Slytherin?' I glared at her as she giggled. I could not believe I was getting teased by a bloody ghost. It was low, I tell you low. I gave her my worst glare the one that Great Auntie Hermione taught me and ran off, which seems to be very common for me lately. I suppose its good practice though for when I run away to Romania.

THAT WAS BLOODY SCARRING I TELL YOU

Well, on a scale of 1-10 in awfulness my day was an 8. It would have been a 10 but that Leah Longbottom pushed it down. She's fab really. Greg, her, and I met up before dinner real quick and we sat in the Great Hall talking about our families and lives and such before supper started and Leah went to the Hufflepuff table. You know, she is worried about what her parents will say when they find out she is in Hufflepuff, but honest to goodness, I'd give a foot to be sitting beside her right now. Sigh, it's back to the Slytherin Dungeons of Doom tonight. Goody for me! Wish me luck diary love.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEE! This is a new story and i want to know what everyone thinsk of it.**


	3. Chapter 3: 3 to 3 Million

Chapter 3: 3 to 3 Million

Well that was oddoddoddidyodd. I was creeping (what I thought was very discreetly) upstairs to the dormitories when this little brown head popped up. I almost had a bloody canary! Anyway, once my heart rate returned to normal the girl said, 'You know you don't have to sneak up here like that. We don't mind you being around you are in Slytherin too, you know.' Yes, I somehow picked up on being Slytherin. Anyway, I was rather shocked but I managed to mumble a thanks. I am quite relieved, though. I was going to bloody die of sleep deprivation if I kept up what I was doing.

Oh, and no post from Mum, Dad, and the Grandparents today, thank Merlin and Dumbledore. Still, it's only a matter of time. It's going to be bloody fab when it comes to, I can picture it: Blood, guts, and tears. Romania is looking like a very bright place to live right now. Far, far away from everyone… maybe I live among the dragons far away from civilization. I can become DragonGirl and be a strange airyfairy myth.

ALRIGHT I GET IT… I WOULD NEVER DO IT!

Its nice to dream though. Though, I have found the bright spot on my very dark horizon: I absolutely love Charms class to the moon! We practiced levitating feathers today and it was fab. I levitated mine on the first try! Of course, there was that sad moment where Slytherin received ten points for me doing so but still it. It was really wonderful… oh and Leah Longbottom is in my class as well. She's not brilliant but she did manage to raise her feather by the end. I suppose Mum was right, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Although, usually that light is just some train but nevertheless, Charms is fab.

HIP HIP HOORAY!

Oh bloody sodding hell. An owl just dropped a nice little pile of letters on my plate of toast. Great just great guess who their addressed from?

_Mr. and Mrs. James Potter_ Super, I just love livid parents

_Remus and Tonks Lupin_ First set of angry grandparents

_Harry and Ginny Potter _Saved the worst for last

Well, this is just brilliant. Greg told me I am looking a bit green again. Cheers mate! Well, here goes nothing, wish me loads of luck.

_Dear Ev,_

_Well, we heard the news and we can't say it did not come as quite the shock. However, you're still our little girl so we trust that this is for the best… that hat has been sorting for centuries. Don't worry your pretty little head about this, love. Post soon!_

_Hugs and love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Merlin and Dumbledore! That was quite the relief… still its not over yet.

_Dear Ev,_

_Hello darling… we've heard about you being sorted into Slytherin. We're just posting to let you know it does not change our opinion on darling little you. Although, your grandma was quite stunned when she found out afraid the family was picking up her bad family traits. No worries though, its all peachy now. Kisses to you from Grandma!_

_Love,_

_Grandpa Remus_

Poor Grandma I must have given her a bloody heartattack, still this is looking up. Of course, this is the big doozy.

_Dear Ev,_

_We know what your thinking darling, and that is not right at all. We do not hate you in any way, we could never hate you. The war was over 50 years ago and it is high time we stop separating ourselves, it's time we come together again and you can be the start of just that. Alright, so stop worrying! Post to us, we do miss you!_

_Kisses and chocolate frogs!_

_Grampy Harry and Grammy Ginny_

PRAISE MERLIN! PRAISE DUMBLEDORE! I AM ABSOLVED! I just grabbed Greg up in a dance and Leah soon joined up. MY FAMILY DOESN'T HATE ME!! YAY! HOORAY! Now all I have to do is make every house in Hogwarts unite, figure out how to pass Potions, and find my favorite shampoo bottle and I've cracked it! Life is fabfabfabityfabfab.

LIFE IS SO BLOODY AWFUL!

I do not know what that bloody Natty Weasley has up her behind, but honestly it's getting a bit much. She doesn't have to be such a prat… if my bloody family can get over my being in Slytherin why can't she? I AM NOT A TRAITOR!!!! NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!! I hope everyone in this bloody school knows that… I think most people do by now except for NATTY WEASLEY. Our friendship is officially over… I might go tell her later. Or not, I could get intense injury from a well aimed treacle tart on her part. Ooh a rhyme! Fancy that!

NOT THE POINT!

It's quite sad though, Natty and I have been the best of friends since diapers… we know everything about each other. For example, I know her biggest fear is a banshee and she knows mine is a mountain troll. I mean that's friendship right there. Sighsighsighidysigh. I guess I should get to bed… since I can sleep it like a normal person praise Merlin and Dumbledore. So far the count for good to bad here is as follows:

Good: Leah Longbottom; Charms class; being able to sleep in my dorm at the proper times

Bad: Everything else.

It looks that makes the final count… 3 to 3 million. TOP BLOODY NOTCH! Alright I am going to catch the Knight Bus to Romania it's the end of line for me. I heard the Knight Bus is quite fun really, and I could do with some fun. Maybe I'll start a career as a Knight Bus driver or something of the sort that would be nice.

LISTEN TO ME! I AM GOING BLOODY MENTAL!

I was going to bed… still am. Merlin and Dumbledore know I should before I come up with another godforsaken half backed plan. Cheers!

**A/N: Please review... i haven't gotten any yet and its very sad. i really want to know what you all think!!! Cheers **


	4. Chapter 4: Whining

Chapter 4: Whining

Well, today was… okay fine today was the same as any other day. It was quite warm though, so Leah and I had are lunch out by the lake. She received news from her parents, and luckily they reassured her they were fine with her being put in Hufflepuff. Her grandma Luna (when we were little Natty, Greg, and I would call her Loony) even said she wished she was in Hufflepuff when she was in school. So I guess that settles the issue dealing with parents on the houses… sadly not the whole house issue though. I suppose that it would just be wishful thinking to ever believe the whole house issue will ever be settled… just like it's wishful to think mine and Natty's friendship will ever mend itself.

But you know, in my personal opinion, Natty and mine's fight is ALL NATTY'S FAULT!! SHE STARTED IT ALL. Okay, so maybe I am being a tad bit childish… a lot bit childish but still. She was the one who got all shirty with me. It's not like I even need her anymore… I have Leah we get along famously.

ALRIGHT FINE I DO MISS HER BUNCHES!

But what is a girl to do? I have my own problems… huge problems. Bigger than the Great Wall of China problems I can't worry about hers right now. Though it's quite a laugh to think of what could be bothering her. It's probably a stray article in _Witch Weekly _or somethingShe's very shallow while I, on the other hand, am quite intense. Or so I like to think of myself you know. Anyway, Greg says he likes some girl. I was all interested until he told me she was in Slytherin and then I almost died… I wouldn't let him tell me who I mean really! All the girls in Slytherin are ghastly.

OH MY MERLIN AND DUMBLEDORE! I AM A GIRL IN SLYTHERIN

I hope I am not ghastly… but it appears to be the trait of most Slytherin girls. Grossgrossgrossidygross, maybe that is why the hat really did put me in Slytherin. Forgot spreading the Potter qualities, I am to wretched looking to be in Gryffindor or any other house for that matter. WHY HAS NOBODY TOLD ME THIS BEFORE?

I just did a quick mirror check and well I don't think I look that bad. I am quite pale though, and my hair is bright red, and my eyes are light brown with some amber coloring (it's the werewolf blood in me.) I didn't think I was ugly, I mean I am definitely no Natty Weasley but still.

THIS IS MAKING MY HEAD HURT

Damn that Greg Malfoy. I have enough to worry about without worrying about my looks. Stupid boys, I think I am going to visit Leah for a bit of a cheer-up. She's such a laugh.

I LOVE LEAH LONGBOTTOM

I went to her up in fits over worrying about my look and she made fun of looks so much that I forgot what I was complaining about. I wish I could be more like Leah, she takes everything so lightly. I suppose, being so overdramatic comes with you know being so intense like me.

OKAY SO I'M NOT REALLY INTENSE

But there has to be some excuse for my actions right? So I chose that one, it's rather appealing I think. I mean if I am going to be an ugly Slytherin girl at least I can be an intense ugly Slytherin girl. See, the much more appealing difference? Well, I do. Anyway in charms today we were making pillows fly and there was this very bright spot when one hit Veronica Haston (a Slytherin) in the face. Sadly, it was not my pillow but it was quite a laugh all the same. I know it is not exactly right to laugh at other people getting hurt, but I can't help it. Its like Grandma Tonks always says: Misery loves company. Maybe that's why Leah and I get along so famously. Although, Leah doesn't really seem miserable… then again nobody charmed her bed sheets to say GRYFFINDOR MISSES YOU! Or at least I don't think anyone has.

OH MERLIN AND DUMBLE DORE AM I A WHINER?

I really hope not. I hate whiners, Natty can get a right good whine working and it makes me complete bonkers. Then again, you are my diary I mean you can whine to your diary right? All though I have whined to Leah quite a bit, she might be getting tired of me. Ah! My one friend (besides Greg) can't get tired of me what would I do? Oh this is just terrific. I am now whining about whining. Stop Ev, stop! I am going to go find Leah again she'll make me feel better.

WAIT, I CAN'T DO THAT!

I always go to her for a cheer-up, I DO NOT WANT HER TO GET TIRED OF ME! I'll go get some chocolate. Yes, nice, non-opinionated, yummy chocolate. Be back in a bit!

CHOCOLATE IS A LIFE SAVER

Honestly, where would I be without chocolate? Nowhere absolutely nowhere. It's the best! Anyway, you know what I realized in the kitchens (aside from the fact that house-elves are the best.) I've spent so much time whining in this diary that you know absolutely nothing about me! So here's some little fun (or not) facts about yours truly:

I'm really little you know short and skinny

I have wavy (frizzy really) red hair and amber eyes (I think you knew that)

I love all things chocolate (chocolate frogs especially)

My favorite color is blue (the color of chocolate frogs boxes)

I secretly love all muggle songs

I really love Quidditch (but I don't want to be on the Slytherin house team so there goes that)

Yes, I think that's all I can think of that is important about me, I am not a very interesting person. I am just a whining (hopefully intense) shrimp. Greg calls me a shrimp all the time, it has become a permanent nickname now. It makes me bonkers really, but oh well like I said before he's my only house ally.

I REALLY WISH I HAD MORE FRIENDS!

I know I know, that's whining but really. I mean, Leah and Greg are amazingamazingamzingityamazing but I wouldn't mind a few friends… dare I say it?... in my house. It would be nice for some late night gossip (they do that in the dorm but don't bother to include me.) On the other hand, why would they really want to be friends with me? I whine, I am in the wrong house, I'm a Potter. Or maybe, I'm just to intense for them… yea let's go with that reason. Anyway, I should go to bed (and not gossip.) Cheers!

BLOODY POTIONS!

I cannot for the life of me figure out that godforsaken class. Professor Rebellio says I am hopeless. Thanks for the support professor. When I owled home whining (old habits die hard) about this Mum and Dad said that my great-grandma Lily was a Potions pro. Where is the help in this? Thank Merlin and Dumbledore for Charms, I tell you. It really is a fab class, so interesting. If my dreams as a professional Quidditch player don't pan out (which they most likely won't) I might consider becoming a Charms teacher. Then I could have that class every day all day long instead of wasting my time with stupid subjects like Potions. Ahh, happy thoughts. I am going to further ponder this idea in the kitchen's with some more chocolate. Yum yum!

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review i only have 1 review and its sad!!! **

**NickyFox13: Thanks for being my only reviewer and Ginny Weasley is Ev's grandmother, not her mother.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ALL OF YOU**


End file.
